Silent Valentine
by Red Alice13
Summary: A girl dies in a fire saving her sister, remembering all but her sister's name, when Man in the moon favoured her, but with the original Cupid dead, Pitch after her, not being able to speak, and fighting an insatiable desire for the cute sand man, all Valentine wants to do is find her sister.
1. prolog

Prolog:

Sirens blared out as bright red fire engines raced towards a burning building.

In a small bedroom, filled with cuddly toys and dolls, were two girls trying to battle and escape the flames. Cries from outside alerted the eldest, at the age of 16, that everyone else had gotten out and were safe, if not a little charr-grilled. The old, wooden floor boards groaned loudly as the fire spread and grew hotter. Tapping on the window brought the girls' attention to a fireman, smashing the window, he shouted for the girls to hurry. As the youngest, at the age of 5, quickly approached the window, the wood beneath her groaned cracked loudly, a splintering sound echoing in the eldest's ears. The small girl was held back by her sister, before the floor infront of them caved in, leaving a huge hole between them and salvation.

'Listen to me, don't be scared, ok? Imagine... Imagine someone has the thing that's most precious to you, the thing you love, and their dangling it infront of you, just out of reach. I need you to jump as high and far as you can so you reach that object. Can you do this for me, little sister?'

The youngest ran and jumped, with her older sister putting all her strength into lifting her sister and pushing her further. She was caught and was safely in the arms of the as the ceiling collapsed on her sister.

My name is Silent Valentines. How do I know that? The moon told me so. It's one of the few things he's told me. It wasn't that long ago.

I woke up in a burnt building. I cried out but nobody looked at me, I screamed, but no one asked what was wrong, or even noticed me. the firefighters walked right past me. My mother; she walked right through me. But the moon had smiled down on me, he'd told me I'd be alright. I've been on my own ever since. 


	2. Golden rivers

I've always thought that ghosts were the lucky ones. They have nothing to bother them; no school, no chores. They have no one telling you to tidy your room; or annoying sisters messing up the (once) tidy room.

Now I know that ghosts aren't to be envied, it's the living that should be. The dead are lonely crying out for the attention of the living; for the smallest glance, or a slight brush on the hand, only to be ignored and left alone to suffer in silence. In a pitch black nightmare.  
_

Snapping out of her deep daydream, a small elfin featured girl, perched on a broad branch of an oak tree, above an isolated school playground, eyes searching the barren streets for the smallest sign of life, to be left disappointed. A dark scowl spread across her pleasant features as she shivered. It had been the iciness of the wind, her ghostly companion that had woken her. Winter had past, spring in full, sunny, bloom. And yet there was a fresh blanket of crisp white covering the sleepy town her tree sat in, sparkling in the ever watchful, silvery gaze of the moon.

The girl's name was Silent Valentine, the summer spirit of St Valentine's Day.

Sighing softly, she drifted from her cosy, well hidden perch, the wind cradling her as if she was as fragile as a porcelain doll.  
'This is the only good thing about being dead.' Her soundless voice was carried in the wind's gentle caress.  
Silent preferred to stay hidden; it wasn't as if the people she watched could see her, but she'd been rather frightened of what seemed to be a large, Australian rabbit- creature at Easter.

She'd been hidden in the shadows when she'd first seen it. It was her first Easter being dead. She'd seen a flash of grey and decided to satisfy her curious nature. Valentines had watched as the rabbit hid brightly coloured eggs. The summer spirit may be dead, but she certainly wasn't stupid. Of course she had believed in the Easter bunny as a younger child, but she'd always expected him to be small, cute and fluffy, not large, muscular and Australian. The rabbit had obviously heard her, since he threw a large boomerang in her direction, yelling "You're not ruining this year, Mate!"

Valentines hovered a few feet away from her protective branch and rummaged around in her pocket, pulling free a large Japanese styled fan that she'd found undamaged back in the rubble of the burnt building. Shutting her eyes in concentration, she slowly raised the fan, opened fully to reveal a detailed design of a crimson sun against a purple sky. The summer spirit danced in the breeze, twisting and turning to a tune only she could hear, long crimson strands whipped around in the cutting gust of wind, swirling around her like a deep rose coloured halo. Deep purple flames lined the edge of the fan, before venturing out, chasing away the cold.

Smiling at her work, Silent gazed over the shadowy street, triumph flaring in her chest as her eyes were met with dark green grass. Deciding her work was done, the Valentine's Day spirit turned to leave, but something from the corner of her eye made her pause.

Looking up, magenta eyes widened at the flowing golden trails above her, reminding her of the calm, flowing waters of an undisturbed river.  
'Hm, a golden river,' she chuckled silently, her eyes shining in childlike wonder, unaware the wind was lifting her higher up, closer to the fluid gold. Reaching out, Valentines brushed one of the glowing pathways with her fingertips. Sand. The rivers were made of sand. From the disruption, a small unicorn galloped fourth, gallantly tossing its head as it circled her, before rejoining the sandy streams.

Clapping her hands in glee, she floated towards another stream, following it with awe filled eyes, they landed on what seemed like a cloud made out of golden sand. Curious purple orbs were drawn to the figure at the centre of the swirling cloud, her attention captured when the spirit turned to face her. Wide, sparkling magenta eyes met warm, friendly amber ones. It was like the whole world fell away.

Silent watched as the man, yes, the man smiled at her. Staring into amber eyes intently, she let her rosy lips twitch into a small smile, causing the man to beam at her. Feeling heat rise in her cheeks, the elfin girl raked her eyes over the other spirit, studying him. He was smaller than her, though not by much, his head, crowned by his bright hair, which stuck up in five points, reached just above her shoulder. His robes were the same colour as the sand, which danced around him, giving the impression of a onesie. His skin was a pale tan colour. Valentine didn't have to guess who he was. The sand was a major give away.

The sandman held out his hand to the summer spirit, nodding in encouragement when her hand began to move on its own accord. But she paused.  
'What am I doing? He could attack me, like the Easter bunny did! He could do something worse!' Female instincts kicking in, the red haired girl fearfully darted back to her perch above the deserted school, watching as the little sandman slowly dropped his hand and drifted away.

The spirits were too distracted to notice the moon watching them from above, and the shadow glaring from below. Both planning their next move in a new game, with a new pawn.


	3. New Valentines

North's wonder-filled workshop was more frantic than usual when the little sandman arrived. The, for lack of a better word, simple-minded elves, who were usually tasked with bring North his cookies, secretly munching on a few on the way and who thought they made all the toys in the workshop, were charging around the workshop, crashing into everything in their wild frenzy.

The Yeti's weren't in a better situation, they were trying to make, paint and fix toys, while trying not to step on the frantic elves, and trying to save the already made toys from the mini pests, while trying to calm and console a grief filled and extremely angry Santa Clause. One poor yeti was at his wits end and was crying on his co-worker, Phil's shoulder. He'd been told to repaint the entire collection of toys he'd been working on; which consisted of 10,000 toys. Twice, and had to save them multiple times from the now flying elves.

The five guardians were sat in North's sitting room at the heart of the wondrous workshop. Surrounded by the cosy sent of eggnog and warm apples, they sat in a mournful silence. A large, fluffy red rug was placed next to a crackling fire, where the ex king of thieves sat hunched in a red and black leather arm chair, shaking slightly in unshed tears. Toothiana, tooth fairy and guardian of memories floated at his side, giving orders to her saddened little fairies in a half hearted manner as she sobbed quietly to herself. Opposite them sat E. Aster Bunnymund, the giant Australian Easter bunny. His ears, usually stuck up high into the air with pride, were lowered in sadness. The newest guardian, the guardian of fun, sat on the floor beside the pooka's large hind paws, for once not in a heated argument with him, with his staff in hand. His blue hood covered his snowy white hair, and cast a shadow on his face as he bowed his head in respect for a fallen comrade and fellow spirit.

The guardians were mourning the loss and passing of the much loved Valentines spirit. Cherub Cupid was one of the friendliest, joyful and mischievous sprites ever to be favoured by Manny. He was a slim man, his build similar to Jacks, muscular like bunny and as tall as North. His short hair was a bright pink and stuck up in all directions, no matter how much time was spent by both him and Tooth to tame it. His warm green eyes always had that cheeky spark in them, one that told you that if you weren't careful, he's stick you with his arrow, no matter who you were. Bunny was proof of that.

At one of North's New Year's parties, the Russian Santa and Australian Easter bunny got into an argument, like they always did, about whose holiday was more important. Bored with the constant bickering, the pink haired pixie shot both bunny and North with an arrow. It sent the giant pooka lusting after (and doing inappropriate things to) Shamrock the leprechaun for weeks after, leaving a very green eyed Santa who was lusting after bunny. When the arrow's influence had worn off, both guardians had been mortified, especially bunny, who'd sat outside 'his love's' house every night, serenading him with loves songs. And Shamrock? Well, he was never the same again. This made him fast friends with Jack, both loving to prank the other spirits.

The guardians had defeated Pitch, but they only found out what had happened to Cupid afterwards.

Sandy was sat in a corner next to a book shelf stacked with books dating back to 300 years ago. But his mind, unlike the others, wasn't on the death of Cupid. His mind held prisoner by bright magenta eyes, filled with awe and wide with wonder. His focus drew to the crimson rug at the edge of the brick fire place, reminding of the pinkish red strands of her hair. Her long bangs were brushed over to one side, with two long braids at the side of her face. The little man had been quite confused when she'd looked at him in fear and hurt when she fled.  
'Who is she, and why does she capture my mind so?' The guardian of dreams asked himself in frustration.

The guardian's thoughts were interrupted by a bright silvery light shining in through the window.

"Manny, what troubles you old friend?" North asked, his accent thick in his gruff voice. The moon's light cast a translucent image of a small girl on the cold stone floor. Her hair was dead straight, ending at her thighs, with her bangs brushed over to one side of her face, with two braids either side. No one but Manny noticed Sandy suck in a silent breath. Clutched in the image's hand was a fully open fan, with a detailed design of the sun on it. Her feet were bare, long; slim legs were covered by leggings, with a pattern of what seemed to be large roses. She wore a long sleeved t-shirt, with sleeves that ended in thick bangle-like objects, which was covered by a waist coat.

The guardians remained motionless as the moons soft, flowing voice echoed in their minds, he told them that he'd chosen the girl to be, even though she was a summer sprite, the new Valentine's Day spirit. That she held something valuable that Pitch could plan to use in the future. Then the mysterious guardian of the sky returned to his place in the moon, watching the little Sandman closely, his eyes shining in interest.

The guardians were left in a stunned silence, thinking about what Manny had just told them, except Sandy. The dream guardian was excited that he was going to see the mysterious, elven like sprite again, even if it confused him as to why. As Manny's words repeated in their minds, the guardians couldn't help but feel excited and anxious at the arrival of the new Valentines.

**Thanks for all those who faved and reviewed :)**


	4. The red string of fate

Dark tendrils of sand wound themselves around her, forcing the girl's fragile body down against unforgiving marble. Her eyes screwed up in pain as the sand twisted together into a rope, binding her small porcelain wrists together, winding tighter and tighter until crimson trails slithered down her pale arms. The room in which she was held prisoner was lifeless; the walls were damp, the once cheery blue wallpaper faded and peeling. The windows were boarded, the room held no light, except that of a wavering golden candle. Turning her head, the small girl opened her eyes. Icy waves of horror crawled agonisingly down her spine as purple eyes met merciless honey ones. The tiny girl's breath hitched as she tried to back away from the eyes, but they followed, never blinking. Keeping her gaze. Images filled the girl's head. Of a young couple and their sleeping daughter, the pale man had black hair and a sarcastic smile as his wife bobbed him on the arm, with a gentle smile on her tanned face. She saw flashes of water and a child's grave. Of a distraught woman hanging from an oak tree, long brown hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Deep, sadistic laughter echoed. The girl sobbed as she felt smooth, chilled lips brush against her ear.  
"Welcome to my nightmares."  
And the candle flickered out.

North froze as Manny's voice echoed in his head. The elves fighting for cookies around him froze and glanced up at the wide eyed man as he darted from his workroom.  
'Nightmares have been invading the dreams of the new spirit. He's planning something. Be careful in what lies ahead. It will test you.' What did Manny mean? North asked himself as he avoided yetis and elves alike as the bustled around the workshop, carrying toys, tins of paint and small gift parcels. Reaching the globe, he looked up in terror. To his relief, lights all over the world glowed strongly, every child's belief in them shining. Thinking back to Manny's words an idea came to mind. Shuddering slightly, he cursed.  
"Pitch, just what are you planning?"

Jack drifted around his isolated pond in Burgess Hill. Wind had been strangely absent from all of his games with Jamie and the gang, she always used her gales and breezes to carry him. Jack adored flying at night with the wind, but she'd disappeared. He felt her breezes come and go, but she was nowhere to be found. A small sense of loss flowed through him. The other spirit had been distant of late. Wind had many secrets, and Jack had never pried, but something was happening to take his partner in crime away from him. Clenching his fist in anger, Jack watched as ice curled around his hand, and twined itself up his arm. Sighing, Jack rested his staff on his shoulders and sat on a low tree branch. Looking up, the ice spirit noticed the start of North's Northern lights. Jumping up, Frost sprinted towards the workshop, keeping an eye out for flowers. If he couldn't run there, he'd catch a ride with the Easter bunny.

A long strand of red hair drifted in the light breeze and wound it's self around a teenage girl's little finger. Her name was Shinji. The other end of the strand wound around the finger of her best friend, Ranmaru, who sat next to her on a park bench in Hokkaido, Japan and surrounded by Sakura trees in full bloom. Neither noticed the strand of hair binding them together. They talked about everything and nothing, sweet nonsense that future lovers share. A sudden gust of wind blew the girl's ebony hair into her face. Her best friend laughed at the girl's misfortune and he gently moved the strands. Her onyx eyes met his grey ones. Time seemed to slow as delicate pink petals fell around them. Leaning forward, their lips met in a tender kiss that made the girl's knees weak and her heart thump. From the corner of her eye, Shinji could swear she saw a rid string binding her and Ranmaru together, but as he drew her closer, the girl's eyes slipped shut in bliss.

Overlooking the scene, Valentines smiled as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. She'd had her eyes on these two for months, dancing around each other, neither brave enough to make the first move. In the end, she'd given them a little help. It was her job to guide people to their fated partners, help them if they were stuck, and like in this case, strengthen their bond. Valentines even went as far as to shake the sakura trees, it was her most romantic vision yet.

Deciding to give the young couple some privacy, the love spirit drifted away towards England. Her thoughts circled around the red string and the strings made with her hair. Thoughts of her own red string led her to the image of bright amber eyes and a warm, sleepy smile. Valentines felt heat rush to her cheeks and a dreamy smile spread across her pale lips. Her heart fluttered. _'Sandman…Where are you and you're golden dreams now?'_

'_What are you thinking about?' _Wind's gentle voice surrounded the dreaming summer spirit. She was curious; her sister hadn't been this… happy, ever. Valentines smiled and shook her head in a secretive manner, much to the other spirit's irritation. The wind sighed and twisted a short lock of her silvery-white hair. The best friends had been a much needed distraction for the love sprite. Helping them with their love distracted her from, if Wind's suspicions were proved right, her own developing love for the cute little sand man.

Both the spirits froze when they saw beautiful, coloured streams of light rise into the sky. With a jolt, Valentines head was filled with flashes of the nightmare she'd dreamt the night before. Ignoring her feeling of foreboding, Valentines glanced at Wind. Both understood what was happening. The guardians were meeting.


End file.
